


Allison Hargreeves Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Allison Hargreeves imagines from my Tumblr
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Allison Hargreeves Imagines

_'I cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them'_

You held the photo in your hand for dear life as if it was the only left of Allison. Well, it was apart from the memories ingrained in your head. Even after all these years have passed you still miss her, you still feel like a part of you is missing, you still remember that day like it was yesterday.

The two of you were close, have been for a few years now. You were friends with the Hargreeves children even though you weren’t one of them. You provided a sense of normalcy that they haven’t had in their life before.

There was something more with Allison. You could always tell when something was wrong. The day where everything had changed she was sad, closed off even. You tried to get her to open up, pleaded that everything was okay. The words she said would echo in your head. "I can’t do this anymore."

"Wha- Why?" You asked, confused that this was coming out of nowhere.

"Because all of this is a lie. I used my powers on you so none of this is real." Allison said, her voice was cold, masking her true feelings of heartbreak.

"It is real." You insisted. "My feelings for you are real. Please don’t do this, Ally." You tried to get her to stay you so could talk about it but all you could do was watch her slip through your fingers and out of your life.


End file.
